The Rise of the Sea
by turtlesiu
Summary: The cephalid and the elves collide for power, will the cephalids overrun the elves, or will the elves maintain their forest mastery? my first fanfic plz R&R. Discalimer: i do not own Magic the Gathering Wizards of the Coast does.rnsrry i suck at summaries
1. grave decision

The war between the sea and the forest seemed to have no end. The froces of the sea were led by Aboshan while the forces of the forest were led by Seton. It had been 20 years since the war had originally started.

"Sire" the cephalid said "it seems that the forst armies are retreating."

"Excellent" said Aboshan "send all of the cephalid in the 3 through 6 battallions to crush the elves and all of their centaur friends"

"Yes" replied the cephalid.

Finally the war will be over Aboshan thought

Once the forces were assembled the cephalid army counted around 4,000 strong. they were led by one of the cephalid's best generals, named Ioda.

"The age of elves & centaurs is over. Now rise the cephalid." exclaimed Ioda. Motivated by this speech the cepahalid army proudly marched to the WireWood Forest where they expected and easy win. Upon entering the forest, the cephalid encountered nothing all they saw was trees. They heard no sound and kept marching. Once the army was completely in, a loud, echoing command pierced the forest "Fire"

The cephalid had fallen into a trap. The elves and centaurs were hidden everywhere. They burst out and attacked. The archers alone destroyed almost the entire army while the elven and centaur infantry went and crushed the remaining. The battle had begun. The cephlaid warriors and the elven warriors were involved in fierce battles while the cephalid wizards were busy with the archers. With the cephalid dropping like flies and blood gushing out of all the fallen warriors Ioda screamed "retreat". Unfortunately right after Ioda said it he fell due to an arrow to the heart. That day only 20 of the 4,000 were left. They went back to report the news

"So did we crush them" asked Aboshan excitedly

"Sire.... it pains me to say but the entire army was wiped out. We, 20 ,are the only ones left"

The facial expression Aboshan wore went from excited to devastated in a matter of nanoseconds

Aboshan immediately held a cephalid council. The council consisted of 2 represtantives from each of the 40 provinces, Orias, Liquarius, Ryian, and Aboshan (aka the 4 Grand leaders of the council)

"We sent 4,000 troops, one of the largest deployments we had and we were crushed like flies." exclaimed Aboshan

"Not to mention we lost one of our best generals there too." added Orias

"Aboshan, if we do not act fast the elves will overwhelm us at our home. In 3 days the tides will recede and our capital Ioneck will be revealed. Our armies can not move to Ioneck in time and even if they did it doesn't mean we can win. Also when the tides recede our last barrier shall be gone so we shall no longer be safe."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT" yelled Aboshan. After calming down a bit he asked "What choices do we have.

"Well there are 3 choices that i can think of" said Ryain. "we can evacuate Ioneck, gather the remaining forces and try to fight off the elves, or the third which is also the biggest gamble would be to gather the cephalid wizards and make them cast a spell to keep the tides up. It has never been done but if it works it will save our kingdom . Aboshan, you must make a decision. Your decision can save the empire .....or destroy it."


	2. Aboshan's choice

ok ppl i have benn having too many projects to be able to update this often so plz dont kill me.

The entire council was silent. All eyes were on Aboshan.

"So, what are we going to do" asked Orius.

"We shall do all three" announced Aboshan. this statement made the entire burst into whispers. (srry this is my first fic so work with me here)

the first to speak was one of the cephalid retainers from the province of Nimori. These were cephalid that lived in the deepest part of the cephalid empire.

"As much as we would want this to happen, we do not have the man power or the resources to defend or fortify Ioneck."

Then the retainer that controlled the area of Ioneck responded.

"FOOL!!, don't you know that if we lose Ioneck, the entire empire may fall along with it."

After a couple minutes of arguing, Aboshan restored order within the council.

"As I said, we will be doing all three."

"But why" asked one of the younger cephalid asked.

"Because if we do we might be able to hold the city with what we have to see if we can hold on to the city until we can get reinforcements, also if we evacuate, we won't have any civillian casuallities. Finally, if we try to bring up the tides we may be able to save our own capital city of Ioneck."

how did you like it? well if you don't then wait for chapter four because the next chapter is "The fortification of Ioneck" but it will make a little more sense if you actually read it though. well i guess that's it oh yeah before i forget R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!.


	3. fortification of Ioneck

Srry ppl i know my last chap. was short but i will try to do harder.

Chapter 3: Fortification of Ioneck

"Sire, the developments are under way." the cephalid scout said.

"Excellent, we should be starting to build the fortifications."

The cephalid citizens of Ioneck were quickly evacauated. The cephalid wizards that were supposed to raise tides went to the council's tower in Iliopolis (this was one of the provinces close to Ioneck but would still be submerged). There were many places that had refortification.

Palisade wall that normally defended the city was then covered with stone. There was also another stone wall that was added to the defense. Cephalid keeps and towers were then erected with mana launchers that could launch blue manna at deadly speeds. Also cephalid and merefolk reiforcements arrived and helped to fortify the capitol of loneck. Pitfalls and slippery seaweed littered the outside of the mighty walls. Defenses at the Ioneck citadel (which is at the heart of Ioneck) where higtened to include more walls and things to delay the opponents.

"This will be a battle for time" Aboshan thoght. He knew he couldn't win in an all out war but if he could hold on long enough, he would be able to recieve reinforcements and be able to hold the city.

After so many days of preperation the time had finally come

"This battle is the battle that decides whether our empire stands... or falls." Aboshan said rallying his forces. "tommorrow is our day of triumph and glory and we shall stand. Now get good rest for tommorrow is the day of the sea"

After much cheering,all of the cephalid and merefolk went and rested.

yay cliffie well anyway i hope this one is longer than my last chapter. I've said it before and i will say it again R&R plz


End file.
